Goodbye My Almost Lover
by Lady Jazmyne
Summary: Sora was just a normal kid from a small island. When he received a full scholarship to a prestige art college, He decides to leave and head to his dreams. What he finds there will forever change his life. /RiSo, AxRox, SoKai, and more/


Goodbye My Almost Lover

Kingdom Hearts FanFic

By: LadyJazmyne

All rights belong to their rightful creators. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Enjoy the fic!! I hope that I can create a story that will grab your interest and that you will be willing to take the journey with all the wonderful characters that will take a stand in this fic. This is my first time writing a fan fiction toward Kingdom Hearts so I hope I capture their personalities well enough to keep it realistic. This will eventually turn into a boyxboy story, meaning that yes it will have gay relationships. So if this offends you please do not ready XD.

-O-O-O-O-

Introduction

Courage

-O-O-O-O-

The waves rolled onto the white sand, stretching just enough to grasp at the dying light of the setting sun before rolling back into the warm water. A cool breeze brushed a few stray strands of brown hair into crystalline blue eyes, planting sweet whispers upon sun-kissed skin. The soft rays of the sun danced softly across the ocean's surface, making it seem that the colors were blending with one another. Scents of the warm water and in-season flowers filled the late-summer evening's air.

It was a perfect day to say goodbye. Goodbye to the island that had been his home since he had been born eighteen years ago. Goodbye to his mother and father. Goodbye to the islanders who had been as much of his life as his family and friends. Goodbye to the lazy summer days and the carefree life of a teenager. Today had been the perfect day.

Sora dug his feet into the moist beach sand, watching as his toes disappeared into the white grains. It was the end of summer vacation of his senior year. Tomorrow he would pack up his suitcase and catch the next ferry to the mainland to where he would be spending the next four years of his life furthering his education. A small sigh escaped his lips before he let himself fall onto his back, the darkening evening sky greeting his eyes. Today had been his last day of careless freedom.

"You goof." Sora tilted his head slightly to the side at the familiar, sweet voice he had grown to love. "I was worried when I couldn't find you. Tidus sent me to go and fetch you, saying that you were down by the beach. The hamburgers are about ready." Kairi. Sora watched her silently in the dying rays of the setting sun. Her shoulder length auburn hair danced softly in the warm breeze, rushing softly against her slim shoulders. Her soft facial features illuminated slightly, bringing warmth to her already warm smile. Her blue eyes smiled down at him with the love and affection that had developed over the last year of their high school days.

She tilted her head slightly to the side as Sora continued to stare up at her, only a small smile tracing his lips. "What?" She questioned, placing her hands upon her bare hips. She wore a simple baby blue bikini top and a soft knee length white skirt. She looked absolutely beautiful, the sunset behind her only highlighting her features.

"Nothing." Sora responded, his smile stretching to his ears as he pulled himself back up to a sitting position. "Just admiring the view." He couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Kairi quickly looked away, a light blush coming to her cheeks. They had been dating since the beginning of their senior year, but Sora couldn't recall a day that she hadn't been in his life. They had been best friends for years before the idea of dating had even traced their thoughts.

Yet, something had changed the summer before their final year of high school. Sora had harshly realized that he had fallen in love with his best friend some where along the years that had past. Kairi had recently broken up with her boyfriend of two years leaving her completely devastated. Sora had helped her through that period, being her shoulder that she had cried on during many late nights. It hadn't been two weeks into their senior year that Sora got the guts to ask her out on a simple date. When she said yes, he knew that it was a start to something beautiful. And he had been right.

Their friendship had stayed in tact while their romance bloomed. Everyone stating on what "a cute couple" they made. Sora couldn't have been happier. That is until the final months of the year begun to approach. Sora found that he had received a full scholarship to an University dedicated to the arts out of state. This meant that he would be leaving the island behind to pursue his dreams. At first he told Kairi that he wasn't going to, not wanting to leave her and his family behind. But she had silenced him quickly by stating that it was a wonderful once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. That if he didn't go, he would be spending the rest of his life regretting it.

Here they where, on the beach in the setting sun, grilling hotdogs and hamburgers to celebrate with his closet friends. They had insisted that they throw some type of party for him, stating that it was a good excuse to get everyone together and have fun one last time before everyone left for college. Though only a handful of them where actually leaving the island to pursue a college education. Kairi and her best friend Selphie were going to the main land to the local university while Sora's best friends Tidus and Wakka had been accepted into the next state's University on a full sport scholarship. Everything had changed so fast….

"Well, come on." Kairi stretched out her hand to help him up from the beach sand. Sora gave one final glance at the sunset before taking her hand and standing. "I could hear your stomach from a mile away." Sora gave a small laugh as he gently squeezed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Hand in hand, they made their way back over to their friends where laughter rung out through the warm night air.

-O-O-O-

"Kind of hard to believe that you will be leaving tomorrow…" Sora glanced down at Kairi, who was currently lying at his side, her head resting upon his shoulder. They were up on his house's roof, watching the stars that decorated the night sky. The crescent moon hung lazily between the brightest stars.

"Yea." He responded softly, turning his gaze back up at the stars. He felt his heart ache for the millionth time that day. He didn't want to leave Kairi; if he could he would just put her in his suitcase and take her with him. He would be so far away from everyone he loved and trusted. He would be thrown into a new city, a new environment; if not an entirely new world. He had only visited a big city a few times throughout his childhood so he had no good memories to base his future upon. He would be alone. "What if this is a mistake…"

"Mistake?" He could feel her blue eyes shift to look up at him, studying his facial features, probably with her bottom lips sticking out slightly in quiet thought. He couldn't help but smile at that mental image, but he resisted the urge to glance down at her.

"Yea…" He replied again, "What if I'm making some really big mistake by going to this Ansem University? I don't know the city or anybody there. I'd be leaving everyone behind, especially you-" He blinked in surprised as a soft finger gently pressed against his lips, silencing anything else he would have said.

"I understand your fear Sora…" He watched as Kairi shifted to her side to adjust her view of him, her blue eyes shinning even though the darkness of the night surrounded them. "But this is your path. With this scholarship you'll be able to become the designer I know you are." Her fingers lifted from his mouth to sweep into his brown locks, her nails gently massaging his scalp.

"But what if this isn't my path…what if my path is stay with you and to attend the local university here?" He questioned, his eyes searching her even though he wanted to fall limp in the wonderful sensations caused by her soft touch. Her soft laughter touched his ears before he felt her head rest upon his chest once again.

"I want to be with you too, but I also want you to achieve your dreams. It's not like we won't see each other. Every chance I get I'll be able to go up there to visit and I know every chance you get you'll come to see me too." Her words brought a sense of comfort to his uneasy nerves but the idea of not being able to see her for months at a time till pulled at his heart strings. "We'll call each other every day and write e-mails or letters when we're lonely. That's why I bought you all that stationary so that you'll be able to write."

"I know…" He replied, feeling his lips pull into a small pout. Why was she so understanding? Every story he heard about other guy's girlfriends they always made them seem so clingy and selfish. Kairi wasn't any of those things. She was so sweet to him, always encouraging him and supporting him even if that meant putting her own feelings to the side. "I just want to be able to make you happy like you make me happy Kai."

He could feel her smile at his nickname for her. He had called her Kai since they were kids and it had stuck over the years. She was his Kai, it was a special named reserved for her in their private time together. "You do make me happy Sora." The simple words brought a goofy smile to his lips, his arm around her tightening slightly. "It will be kind of romantic. Like in those novels Selphie makes me read. What is it that they say? Distance makes the heart grow fonder?" He knew it was silly but her words eased his nerves just a bit more. The warm night air making him feel lazy, especially with his Kai lying next to him. He could feel his eyes growing heavy from the events of the day.

Sora let his mind ponder over that for a moment, eyes dropping as his mind drifted. It could be interesting if the situation was approached like that. It would be like one of those old movies where true love had been separated by war or something along those lines. They would be separated to pursue their dreams but that didn't mean that their love would fade any. It would be unbearable during the wait but in the end it would really be worth it. Besides, this whole distance thing could prove to entice some interesting situations…especially concerning the phone. Sora quickly closed his eyes to shut out the mental image of where his mind had wondered, the tip of his ears burning slightly.

"Sora…?" he quickly snapped back to the current situation and glanced down to see her blue eyes looking up at him. He tilted his head to the side to silently acknowledge that he was back. A soft smile spread across her lips as she moved her head upwards, her lips pressing gently against his. "I love you." She whispered before pulling away, resting her head against his chest once again.

"I love you too Kai." He gently responded, closing his eyes as his heart fluttered with happiness. It was always the small things that she did that made him seem so alive.

-O-O-O-O-

Sora sat at the edge of his twin sized bed, the morning sun bursting through the old blinds that adorned his small window. Most of his stuff had already been shipped over to his dorm in Twilight City so his childhood room stood almost bare. It was odd to look out into the space and see that things were missing. The posters on his walls, his stereo and computer had all been removed. The television that had been on top of his dresser along side his video games, DVDs and CDs were all gone as well. His room looked so much larger then it had while growing up. All that was left was the duffle bag and suitcase that waited for him by his door.

"Sora? You ready?" He heard his mothers voice call from downstairs. The ferry to the main land would be leaving in about thirty minutes. There Sora was supposed to catch a cab to take him to the airport where he would board the plane that would take him to the next four years of his life. "Sora?"

"Yea, mom! Coming!" The young man quickly stood and headed over to the last of his luggage. Pulled the duffle bag over his shoulder, he took one last glance into his childhood rood before closing the door and walking down to greet his mother.

So this was it, he thought silently. This was the first day to the beginning of the rest of his life. It was strange to think that he would be getting onto that plane today and arriving in one of the largest cities of his country. It was exciting yet at the same time completely terrifying. He had grown up in such a small community and to be suddenly thrown into a world he didn't know and didn't understand scared him. Yet, he thought, this is going to be a great adventure. It was an opportunity to expand himself as a person and reach into things that he would never have the opportunity to do here. He was going to become a game designer. Something he thought he could never do.

"You ready honey?" His mother asked, looking up at him with a small smile on her young features.

"I'm ready." Sora responded with confidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is the introduction to my story! I hope you find it interesting enough to want to continue reading it! I can promise that this story will prove to very interesting! I hope to head in a dramatic/funny direction, but lets find out together! Ne?

Please feel free to leave me a comment on what you thought!

Jaz


End file.
